Clip hinge or torque element friction devices provide reliable, reasonable-cost, relatively small torque packages for hinging one element relative to another with a long tool life. In some cases, the size and performance requirements dictate that these devices are cast zinc, which may have a low fatigue limit compared to ferrous materials and some aluminum alloys. The use of zinc may require larger section areas to lower stresses to avoid catastrophic fatigue, and many applications do not have the required space. In addition, such zinc cast devices may experience creep over time, which can loosen press fits allowing freeplay in the application. Zinc cast parts also lack intrinsic corrosion protection, and may accordingly require secondary plating operations. Although cosmetic surface finishes are achievable with die cast zinc, these add processing time, cost, need for inspection and often quality problems. Even where space is available for the larger sections that zinc may require, there may be weight limitations that prohibit its use. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.